Its Impossible
by Jey4eva
Summary: This is my first fic, so bare with me. The story is a D/G...yes, Draco and Ginny...Draco and Ginny are annoying eachother to death... Maybe it will end in romance... It's not really PG-13 material right now, but it will be in the chapters to come for l
1. A Bad Morning Start

A/N: Hey everybody, this is my very first story, so it might suck in the beginning. This is Harry's fifth year, and Ginny's fourth.  
Anyway, right now, everyone is back at Hogwarts after a very long summer... People are rushing to get to their classes... So, anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters except maybe Amelia and Julie... Unless I'm messed up about that, too. (Hehe)  
  
Anyway, R&R.  
  
Its Impossible  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 1: A Bad Morning Start  
  
Ginny's POV:  
"Ginny! Harry Potter's passing by with your brother!" Amelia McMasters gasped.  
I sighed, "He always passes by with him," I said. "They're best friends...remember?"  
"I know, I was just saying..." Amelia replied. "I thought you liked him."  
"I did," I said. "I dunno... Ever since I found out he liked that Cho Chang girl, I just stopped."  
"Cho Chang?" Amelia asked. "Harry likes her?"  
I was about to reply when someone said, "Yeah, didn't you see him staring at her last year at the Yule Ball?"  
I looked up. My other friend Julie Patman had come up behind us.  
"Oy! Ginny!"  
I turned, "Oh, hey Ron," I said. "Yes?"  
"Mom wrote you," Ron said, handing me a letter.  
"Oh, thanks," I said, taking it from him. "Hi Harry," I said.  
Harry looked startled, "Oh, hey Ginny," he said, then turned away and stared at Cho Chang passing by.  
I rolled my eyes.  
Ron gave me a weird look.  
I shrugged, "See ya," I said and walked away with Amelia and Julie trailing behind me.  
I opened the letter. It said:  
  
Hello Ginny dear,  
I'm just writing you to ask you if you'll be coming home for Christmas. Yes, yes, I know.... You just started school, and Christmas is months away...but I'm just asking. I think Ron is staying there for Christmas... You can write me an owl whenever you want.  
So how's school? Any cute wizards there? Just kidding. I'm just a protective mother that wants to see her daughter matched up with the right guy.  
Well, study hard.  
Love,  
Mom  
  
"What'd she say?" Julie asked looking over my shoulder.   
"She's just wondering about what I'm going to do during Christmas," I replied. "And what's going on with my social life."  
Amelia and Julie giggled.  
Amelia looked at her wristwatch, "Julie, we're going to be late for Charms," she said.  
They waved goodbye.  
"Bye," I said.  
I decided to go to the Gryffindor common room and study for a Potions test.  
I started walking the other way. Someone pushed past me, pushing me against the wall. I looked up and soon felt disgust. It was Draco Malfoy.  
He glared at me, "Watch where you're going, Weasley," he barked.  
I glared back, then walked away. Malfoy was the most annoying person in the world. He usually liked to mess with Ron's head, but he had started to mess with me, too. Everywhere I went, he was sure to be there. I groaned, he was so annoying...  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
"That little Weasley is so annoying," I muttered as I went to Transfiguration.  
"You mean Potter's little friend?" Crabbe asked, snickering as he and Goyle came in stride with me.  
"No, you idiot," I said. "The other one, what was her name again?"  
"The mudblood?" Goyle asked, hoping for my approval.  
"NO!" I explained. "Her name...Weasley's little sister..." I trailed off in thought and almost bumped into a wall.  
They thought hard in silence.  
"Oh! That's right, Ginny. Ginny Weasley," I said. I scowled at Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Oh, right!" Crabbe said. "What did she do to you now?"  
"She was walking like a mindless idiot and bumped into me. She messed up my brand new robes, too," I said, looking down at them.  
"Oh," Crabbe and Goyle muttered.  
I glared at them.  
"I mean OH!" Goyle said.  
"Don't worry, Draco, we'll show her," Crabbe agreed.  
"No, no, no, idiots. She's just a child, no need to 'show her' anything," I said hastily.  
Goyle looked at me like I was mad, "She's in her fourth year. She can handle it, can't she?" He asked.  
"Since when do you not want us to go beat someone up?" Crabbe asked.  
"What do you care?" I asked. Then I turned to Goyle, "A fourth yearer, eh? I thought she was much younger."  
"What's the difference? She's a Weasley," he replied.  
I sighed, and entered Professor McGonagall's classroom.  
"Ahhh... Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle, how nice of you to think of dropping by today," she said, glaring at us.  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Potter and Weasley snickering.  
I glared at them.  
Crabbe and Goyle hastily apologized.  
"15 points taken from Slytherin," Professor McGonagall announced. "Take your seats gentlemen."  
As we made our way to our seats, our fellow Slytherins shot us nasty looks. We were already in last place, and losing our points just made it worse. I walked past the fourth year Weasley. She was smirking. I glared at her, then took my seat 2 seats behind her.  
  
  
Harry's POV:  
I was trying to laugh without being noticed but it was very hard to with Ron snorting into his hands.  
Hermione gave me a look that meant to shut up.  
I gave her an apologizing smile.  
I nudged Ron.  
He pursed his lips to keep from laughing.  
"I don't believe it," Ron whispered when his laughs had subsided. "Malfoy finally got in trouble."  
"Have you noticed that he's been glaring at Ginny, more than you?" I asked, as I saw him glare at her.  
Ron shook his head, "No. Why? Has he been?" Ron asked. "If he has then that stupid bastard better stop before I-"  
"5 points taken from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. Weasley, please restrain yourself from talking to Mr. Potter." She turned away.  
"Ron," Hermione hissed.  
Ron shrugged, "It's only 5 points. We're still in the lead," he replied.  
Hermione looked like she wanted to say more, but she stopped herself from saying it. Professor McGonagall was eyeing her.  
I turned to look at Ginny. I could see Malfoy glaring at the back of her head. What was his problem? Ginny was just a kid, why did he have to be bugging her?  
  
A/N: I forgot to tell you, I don't really like the thought of Ginny and Malfoy together, but I dunno...I thought it would be cute.   
Okay, so do you guys think it was too long, or too short? I promise to write the next chapter soon... Please review, and if possible, make the reviews nice...  
~Jey4eva~  
  
  
  



	2. The Worst Assignment Ever

A/N: Okay, so I messed up A LOT in the first chapter. Augh! What am I gonna do... Sigh. Okay, so let's see how I can make everything unconfusing...Erm...  
  
Well, okay, so Julie and Amelia are Ravenclaws...and um...Professor McGonagall made an exception for Ginny. Ginny is VERY good in Transfiguration, so Professor McGonagall thought that she'd do better in 5th year Transfiguration. (If it doesn't make sense, then e-mail me.)  
And let me see...well, about sticking to one person's POV, I'm thinking of just sticking to Draco's and Ginny's...I guess that will be okay.  
Alright, so enjoy the second chapter... R&R!  
  
Diclaimer: Don't own anything except Amelia and Julie...maybe some other people as they enter this exciting story.  
  
Its Impossible  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 2: The Worst Assignment Ever  
  
Ginny's POV:  
I looked up and saw an owl fly into the class. A letter was dropped into Professor McGonagall's hands. She opened it and read the letter then looked up at us.  
  
"Students, please gather up your books and follow me," she said. She headed to the door. Everyone followed her whispering about where we were going.  
  
I fell into stride with Hermione.  
  
"Hi," she whispered.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Professor McGonagall led us into the Great Hall. The whole school were seated at their tables. I folowed Hermione to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Proffesor McGonagall joined the professors at the high table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "You all must be wondering why you're here."  
  
Murmers went through the crowd.  
  
Professor Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them. "I will let Professor McGonagall tell you all the details." He sat down and Professor McGonagall stood up.  
  
"Students, the reason you were called here today was to discuss your grades," she said.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"We have checked everyone's average grades and we have decided to assign an extra credit project..."  
  
Fred ang George started catcalling.  
  
I blushed, embarrassed as everyone turned to look at my two brothers.  
  
When they quieted down, Professor McGonagall continued, "The extra credit project is NOT optional, meaning that you have no choice but to take the project. This includes all years," she said glaring at Fred and George as they started catcalling again. "You will work in groups of 7...each group having 1 person from a different year."  
  
The 7th years' groaned. They obviously didn't feel like spending their time with younger years.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"The teachers and I will be choosing the groups," Professor McGonagall continued. She held up a list, "These are the groups, when your name is called, please sit with your group."  
  
My heart beat. What if I get stuck with a group with all Slytherins? I thought. The thought just made me sick.  
  
Everyone held their breath as the first group was called. The group had a majority of Slytherins. I sighed with relief when my name wasn't called. I sympathized with the Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor who were forced to sit at the Slytherin table. My eyes landed on Malfoy, was he in their group? If he was, then that meant that I wouldn't get stuck with him! Thank God! But, no, he had moved away from the group, sneering. My heart dropped... there was still a chance that he'd be in my group...  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
I moved away from the group and sat down next to Goyle. Poor Crabbe had been put in that group. Goyle was cracking his knuckles nervously. I rolled my eyes, "Would you stop that?" I demanded.  
  
"Sorry," Goyle muttered. But he still continued to crack his knuckles.  
  
"Second group:" Professor McGonagall announced. She called out seven names, and that group gathered at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Professor called out more groups. Goyle was called into a group with mostly Gryffindors. He looked green as he sat down at their table. I snorted. I wouldn't be surprised if he threw up right then and there. That would be an amusement, I thought.  
  
I looked around and saw that there were only a few more people left. I checked to see if little Weasley had been called. She hadn't. She was nervously tucking her red fiery hair behind her ears. I smirked. Hopefully, I wouldn't get stuck with the annoying brat.  
  
The next group was called. I checked and counted the number of people left. Seven...and little Weasley was one of them. I groaned. This wasn't happening. I couldn't get stuck with her.  
  
Professor McGonagall called the last group:  
"Eliza Marshters, Derick Hampton, Rachael Parker, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Bryan Reagan, and Mary Fowler."  
  
I sucked in my breath as my name was called. It couldn't be true. Professor McGonagall couldn't have called my name. Damn the Professors, I thought as my group gathered at the Slytherin table. How could they even think of matching me up with the little Weasley girl in my group? Were they mad? The little Weasley hesitated before sitting down across from me.  
  
I glared at her, and she glared back at me.  
  
"Ahem," Professor McGonagall said, grabbing our attention. "You will find your assignments in front of your group."   
  
I looked down at the table and saw 7 rolls of parchment on the table. I sat there amazed at how quickly it had appeared. We each grabbed one.  
  
"This extra credit project will continue till' the end of the year. Depending on how well your project is, the extra credit points will be added to your exam grades," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Had I heard her right? A year project? A YEAR!!! It was absurd. How was I supposed to survive a YEAR with the little Weasley?  
  
"I suggest that all of you get to work," Professor McGonagall advised. "But not right now. All of you are to report to your classes. Thank you."  
  
I jumped up and rushed out of the Great Hall. I suddenly thought of a brilliant idea. I could ask Professor Snape to excuse me from this project, I thought. He would surely help me out... Wouldn't he?  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
I was in Draco Malfoy's group. How could this happen? It was insane. I snorted, Malfoy and I working together...for a YEAR! It would never happen in a million years!  
  
"Hey Gin," someone whispered.  
  
I looked up, it was Fred, George, and Ron.  
  
"Man, I feel bad for you," Ron commented.  
  
Oh, that just made it a billion times better, I thought sarcastically.  
  
George patted my shoulder, "It'll be alright, Gin. Don't worry."  
  
"If that little bastard bothers you, just tell your big brothers... We'll take care of it," Fred said, puffing up his chest and checking to see if I was laughing.  
  
I gave a forced giggle.  
  
Fred grinned.  
  
"Thanks, see you guys later," I said and walked away.  
  
After I had taken a few steps, I overheard George say, "The poor kid..."  
  
I sighed, and continued on. Maybe I could ask Professor McGonagall to excuse me from the project. i surely didn't need it. My grades on last years exams had been pretty high... I didn't need the project. I decided to talk to her tomorrow about it.  
  
A/N: So are there still any flaws? I tried to make it longer, but I think it just became shorter. I'll try really hard to make the next chapter longer. And right now, I don't think this story will ever be PG-13 material...Nope, because I'm such a good little girl. (hah, right). Please review!  
~Jey4eva~   



	3. The Answer is NO!

A/N: Hey guys! Hopefully I won't mess up on the 3rd Chapter. Anyway, I need more reviews. If you're a regular reader of this fic, (or wil be) just know that I can write a story really quickly cause' I finished the 2nd Chapter the day after the 1st one was done... I didn't get a lot of reviews! You need to review people!   
  
I'd like to thank my friend Lisa for helping me figure out simple stuff that I forgot about the books...cause' she's a fanatic and knows everything about Harry Potter. (not that I'm not a fanatic).   
Anyway, this is the next day...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, except the plot and Amelia and Julie.  
  
  
Its Impossible  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 3: The Answer is NO!  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
"Professor Snape, I respect the other Professors' opinions, but if it isn't so much trouble... Could I be moved to another group?" I blurted out. I sighed, "How was that?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle burst out laughing.  
  
"It's going to take a LOT for you to convince Snape to change your group!" Goyle hooted.  
  
Crabbe was laughing his scratchy laugh.  
  
"Shut up you big oafs," I said, smacking their heads.  
  
That just made them laugh harder. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What are you asses laughing about now?" Pansy Parkinson demanded as she entered the Slytherin common room.  
  
My lower lip curled as she walked towards us.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were too busy laughing to answer her.  
  
"Just reahearsing," I muttered.  
  
"For what?" She asked, sitting in a chair.  
  
"None of your bloody business," I snapped.  
  
"Oh, please Malfoy. Everybody knows that you and Weasley are trying to switch groups," Pansy said thickly.  
  
"Weasley?" I sneered.  
  
"Yes Malfoy... 'Little Weasley' is the name you call her, is it not?" She asked, grinning devilously.  
  
"Your point Pansy?" I asked.  
  
"My my my, aren't we the uptight one today?" Pansy asked smirking. "And I'm just trying to give you a little hint, so you don't humiliate yourself in front of Snape..." she trailed off. "Then what would he think of you?" She asked, grinning.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked glaring.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, "Malfoy darling, you know I love you... But sometimes, you're just too slow."  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.  
  
"Augh!" Pansy said, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Don't you see it?"  
  
I folded my arms.  
  
"If everyone knows that you and Weasley are trying to switch groups to avoid eachother, then the Professors will surely know. Dumbledore will probably tell Snape not to change your group," she smiled. "Poor Malfoy," she aaid in mock sympathy. "Stuck with a Weasley for the whole year." She walked away laughing with her head in the air.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at me, waiting for me to speak.  
  
"I really hate her, you know?" I muttered.  
  
"Oh, yeah... mhmmm. I totally agree with you Malfoy," Crabbe agreed.  
  
Goyle nodded quickly.  
  
I sighed, "It isn't fair."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle nodded again.  
  
I slouched in my chair, thinking hard. I sat up suddenly, "There's only one good thing that comes out of this..." I said slowly.  
  
"What?" Crabbe and Goyle said at the same time.  
  
I shrugged, "I get to make little Ginny Weasley's life a living hell for a whole year!"  
  
"That's great Malfoy!" Goyle agreed.  
  
"A perfect idea," Crabbe said.  
  
"And I'll have a bloody hell of a time doing it," I muttered, already thinking of the ways to torture her.  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
I was practically skipping to Transfiguration class the next day. Professor McGonagall would surely agree that it would be for the best to move me to another group. I mean, come ON! No one in their right mind could ever think of Malfoy and I working together.  
  
I had made sure to come early to class and as I stepped into the classroom, I saw with satisfaction that no one was there except McGonagall herself.  
  
"Good morning Professor McGonagall," I said breathlessly coming up to her desk.  
  
Good morning, Ginny," she murmered. She was working a spell with her wand on a fat mouse that resembled Ron's old one named Scabbers. After changing the mouse into a plastic jar and back, she turned to me.  
  
"My answer is no Ginny," she said looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"Wha-wha?" I asked. "No what? I didn't ask you anything Professor," I said.  
  
"Yes, you didn't...yet," she said. "My answer is no to the question you were going to ask me."  
  
"But how could you possibly know what I was going to ask?" I asked. If she really did know what I was going to ask, then that meant that I'd be stuck with Malfoy for a whole year. My brain started showing me horrible ways that Malfoy would torture me...  
  
"Ginny, if you must ask, then please do so, because I have a class to teach in less than 5 minutes," Professor McGonagall said, sighing.  
  
"Well, Professor, I was wondering about the groups for the extra credit project... I don't mean any disrespect but I was wondering if I could-" I said.  
  
"Switch groups?" McGonagall finished for me, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yes... That was my question..." I trailed off.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, I know. But, unfortunately my answer is still no," Professor McGonagall said. She gave me an apologizing smile, then turned away to her books.  
  
People stated filing into the classroom giving me strange looks.  
  
I sighed and went to my seat. It wasn't fair, I thought. How can they expect me to work civily with Draco Malfoy. DRACO MALFOY! How could they?  
  
Malfoy passed by me glaring. I returned the glare.  
  
If Malfoy thinks that he's going to be torturing me all year, then he thought wrong. He's not the only one going to do all the torturing...  
  
A/N: So was that still short? Ugh! Probably. I'm trying REALLY hard to make the chapters long, but its really hard. Oh well, hope you guys liked this chapter... It was pretty boring, maybe...but now we can go on to the real plot... (hopefully). The next chapter might come in about 2 days. Please REVIEW! 


	4. More Bad News

A/N: Hey! So here's the next chapter... smae day as the last chapter.... R&R! PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
  
Its Impossible  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 4: More Bad News  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
"Draco!"  
  
I turned around, "Yeah?"  
  
It was a first year Slytherin boy. "Professor McGonagall wants you in her office."  
  
"Why?" I asked frowning.  
  
He shrugged, "Like I'm supposed to know," he muttered.  
  
I glared at him then made my way to McGonagall's office.  
  
She was waiting outside the door, "Mr. Malfoy, please come in," she said opening the door and leading me inside. I took a seat in a chair. She took a seat at her desk.  
  
I looked around her office... It was just like her personality... BORING! I sighed and slouched in my chair and crossed my arms.  
  
"Miss Weasley should be arriving soon," McGonagall reassured me.  
  
"Weasley?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I see that you two aren't exactly civil with eachother..." McGonagall said trailing off.  
  
I shrugged, "I'm civil enough. Its her that you should be wor-"  
  
Knock knock!  
  
"Come in," McGonagall called.  
  
Little Weasley stuck her head in, "Am I late Professor?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"Not at all. Take a seat," McGonagall said gesturing toward the chair next to me.  
  
Little Weasley turned and noticed me for the first time. her jaw dropped.  
  
"What are you staring at Weasley?" I asked glaring.  
  
She glared back and took a seat next to me.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
We turned to her expectantly.  
  
"I asked you two to come here because I have some very disturbing news..." she started.  
  
We didn't say a word.  
  
"Your other group members won't be able to complete the extra credit project with you," she said.  
  
"Why?" Little Weasley asked alarmed.  
  
McGonagall took a deep breath, "Eliza Marshters parents have decided to get a divorce."  
  
Little Weasley and I exchanged confused looks. What was a divorce?  
  
"A divorce is a Muggle way of parents seperating, or erm, splitting up is how you young wizards and witches put it?" McGonagall said, reading our thoughts. "Eliza is depressed, and I have excused her from the project."  
  
"And the rest?" I asked.  
  
"Derick Hampton and Rachael Parker have come down with wizmonia," McGonagall replied.  
  
Damn the stupid disease, I thought.  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
Damn the stupid disease, I thought.  
  
"Bryan Fowler's step-mother has decided that she doesn't want her step-child exposed to 'magic rubbish' as she puts it," McGonagall went on.  
  
And Mary Fowler? I thought frantically.  
  
"Mary Fowler is transferring to Beubaxtons," McGonagall finished.  
  
"In her seventh year?!" Malfoy burst out.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, in her seventh year. And I'd appreciate it if you'd lower your voice," McGonagall said.  
  
"Sorry," Malfoy muttered.  
  
"I realize that this is a lot for the both of you to handle with your schedules... But you are still required to complete your extra credit project," McGonagall said.  
  
"Why can't we join other groups?" I asked. I was getting desperate. Malfoy would probably leave all the work to me. I couldn't handle all of this.  
  
"We have thought about this option, but most groups have already started on their projects and we wouldn't want to interrupt their work..." McGonagall trailed off.  
  
Great. This was just great. Not only was I going to be doing a project... But I was going to be doing a project with DRACO MALFOY! Ugh! My life wasn't going the way I wanted it to go so far...  
  
"Well, I have a class to teach. You two have your classes to attend... Good luck," McGonagall said and ushered us out of her office.  
  
Mlafoy and I glanced at eachother, probably thinkinbg the same thing. Malfoy scowled at me, then walked away.  
  
I shook my head heading the other way to DADA class. Life sucks, I thought to myself angrily.  
  
A/N: So, I think that was long... Do you? REVIEW WOULD YOU? I'm getting really discouraged... I mean, what are you supposed to do when no one's been reading your story. Its getting annoying. I am NOT writing another chapter till' I get 5 reviews. PLEASE! Its not that hard, Just scroll down and write "Continue!" in the little box and click on that little gray thingy... Y'know? UGH! 


	5. Big Brother Ron

A/N: Okay, so I got the 5 reviews I was asking for... Now I'm going to ask for 10, cause' I dunno... It seems harder, and anyway, I'm gonna be busy for a while. But, if I get more than 10 reviews, then I'll be nice and make the next chapter REALLY LONG!  
  
So, y'know, I was wondering what the project was gonna be... First I thought it would be maybe a report... But that was pretty boring, and maidmarian62 gave me an idea of dueling... But I dunno. Can anyone give me any ideas?   
  
Well, anyway, I present to you Chapter 5.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
  
Its Impossible  
By: Jey4eva  
  
  
Chapter 5: Big Brother Ron  
  
Draco's POV:  
"Draco dahlin'!"  
  
I groaned, "What?" I asked irritably.  
  
Pansy appeared next to me, "I heard that bad news," she said, trying to sound sympathetic, but her smile showed it all.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" I snapped. "And where do you get all this information? It happened only a few minutes ago."  
  
"I have my sources," Pansy said secretively.  
  
I glared, "Yeah, well, this is all nice, but I'd rather waste my day on someone much more intelligent than you."  
  
"Oh, and who might that be? Ginny Weasley?" Pansy asked haughtingly.  
  
"Well..." I trailed off. We had to work on our project, anyway, so what the bloody hell? "Yes, I suppose so," I said.  
  
Pansy gave a shrill laugh, "You-you're kidding m-me, r-right?" She said between her laughs.  
  
"No, Parkinson, I'm not," I said. I grabbed the roll of parchment that contained the project information and walked away.  
  
Pansy's shrill laugh came from behind me.  
  
I ignored it, and walked out of the Slytherin common room. I needed to find Little Weasley. I found her talking to two Ravenclaw girls. Their backs were to me, but Weasley could see me perfectly. I stood there- crossed arms, scowling, getting impatient by the minute. It was clear that she was ignoring me.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" A voice asked coldly.  
  
I turned and saw Ron Weasley right in front of me and glaring. Potter was on his right glaring too, and the mudblood was on his left biting her lip.  
  
"I need to speak with Little Weasley over there," I drawled, glaring back. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes, I do," he said, crossing his arms. "She's busy talking with her friends, she doesn't need you glaring at her while she's doing that."  
  
I snorted, "I'll do what I bloody damn please, Weasley."  
  
"You know, I've had enough of you and your bloody mouth!" Weasley shouted. He lunged at me, but Potter held him back by grabbing his arms.  
  
"Lemme at him, Harry! Lemme at him! Geroff!" Weasley struggled, trying to score a few punches at me, but I avoided them.  
  
"Ron, stop it! I can take care of myself," a voice said scoldingly.  
  
I turned and saw Little Weasley, arms crossed, and a stern look on her face.  
  
Cho Chang, a 6th year passed by giving our group a weird look. Potter immediatley let go of Ron and stared after Cho as she walked away.  
  
"Fancy a 6th year, eh Potter?" I sneered.  
  
He glared at me.  
  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
I sighed. Why was it that Ron was always trying to protect me?  
  
Fred and George came strolling along and stopped when they saw us.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fred asked, glancing at Malfoy.  
  
"He is what's wrong," Ron and I both said at the same time. I was pointing at Ron, Ron was pointing at Malfoy.  
  
Fred and George glanced at eachother, confused. They were thinking over what they were going to do.  
  
I glanced at Hermione who was biting her lip. "We're going to be late for Herbology," she muttered glancing at her watch.  
  
"Who cares," Ron muttered.  
  
"You're going to be late for Herbology? Well, Ron you better get going," George said grinning evily. "You wouldn't want to be late for Herbology would you?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, we'll bring you over there," Fred agreed linking his arm with Ron's. George took the other.  
  
"But I-" Ron started.  
  
"No buts about it Ronny, we got to get you to class," George said. The twins started dragging him.  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed, but then she shrugged, "You coming Harry?" She called over her shoulder as she followed them.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. He walked away.  
  
"What about-" I started, but stopped myself. I shook my head telling myself that I'd never understand Fred and George.  
  
I turned and saw Malfoy still standing there.  
  
"Well?" He snapped, crossing his arms and scowling.  
  
"What?" I snapped back. I sighed. I wish Amelia and Julie were here, I thought. But they had gone to Transfiguration class.  
  
"Are we going to do this project or what?" He asked.  
  
I sighed and racked my brain thinking of times when I was free. I was free after Potions, but I didn't feel like working with Malfoy today...  
  
"I can't work on it today," I lied. "How about tomorrow at the library after lunch?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged and walked away.  
  
Was that a yes or no?  
  
I rolled my eyes and walked to my Potions class. he better be there, I thought, cause' I was NOT going to work on this alone.  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
Well, that was another wasted afternoon, I thought to myself. I groaned, now I was probably going to have to go through it all over again tomorrow...  
  
  
A/N: Was that long? Chapter 4 was prett short wasn't it? Well, please review, cause' I won't post the 6th Chapter till' I get 10 reviews. Alright? Ya' hear me? And include in your review what the project should be. Okay? Alrighty then!  
  
~Jey4eva~ 


	6. The Project

A/N: Okay, so I ask if people know what the project should be, but no one knows! Oh well, I figured it out.... Thanks to all the people that reviewed!  
So this is the moment you've all been waiting for! You can finally find out what the project is. Whoo-hoo! Okay, so I realize that I've been dragging you guys, and you're probably getting bored, so here's the project!  
  
(Its the next day.)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
  
Its Impossible  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 6: The Project  
  
Ginny's POV:  
"Oh no!" I moaned as I finished up my lunch.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I have to work on the project with Malfoy after lunch!" I wailed.  
  
"You agreed on this?!" Ron asked incredously.  
  
"Ron, they have to work on it someday," Hermione said.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry sudenly appeared into the Great Hall. He went to our table muttering to himself.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Cho's sick," Harry said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Really, I mean jeez! Did he have to just blurt it like that. I mean, didn't he remember that I used to have a crush on him?  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Harry!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Harry asked misserably.  
  
"I dunno how you can like that 6th year. I mean, sure she's pretty, but I dunno... She's a Ravenclaw, so that means she's a big geek," Ron said. wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Helloooo?" I asked. "I happen to have Ravenclaw friends," I said glaring.  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
I rolled my eyes and got up and gathered my books and wand.  
  
"Where you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"To the library," I replied briskly and walked out of the Great Hall.   
  
"What's with her?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh Ron, you just don't understand girls!" Hermione said.  
  
I sighed and started walking the way to the library.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Emma Patters, a 4th year Gryffindor greeted me.  
  
"Hi," I smiled. I went back to my sad mood as I walked closer to the library. Its bad luck, I thought to myself. I remembered Professor Trelawney telling me that bad luck was on my side. But then again, she was all a bunch of rubbish. I sighed again. How was it possible for 5 people to just have something come up when we have a project to do? It was crazy!  
  
The library was just a few corners away. I turned still lost in thought.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
I crossed my arms glaring at everyone that looked at me. I was leaning against the doors of the library, waiting for Little Weasley.  
  
"What are you staring at?" I snapped at a bunch of 3rd year girls.  
  
They giggled and turned away.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy," I heard one of them say.   
  
If she was trying her best to lower her voice, then she sucked at it.  
  
"He's pretty cute, don't you think?" Another girl said.  
  
I smirked. This was more like it... Girls are starting to fall at my feet again, I thought. Malfoy is back, I thought.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
I looked up and sneered, "Weasley," I spat. "Where've you been?"  
  
"The Great Hall," she glared.  
  
"I've been waiting for you for a full 5 minutes!" I said, haughtingly.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I had the impression that you weren't going to show," she snapped.  
  
I clenched my teeth, "I swear to God Weasley."  
  
"What?" She snapped, her voice rising.  
  
The 3rd year girls looked over at us.  
  
Weasley glanced at them and blushed, "What?" She whispered quietly.  
  
Her voice was lowered, but her glare didn't waver.  
  
"You don't know shit about me, Weasley," I said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped.  
  
"Figure it out," I snapped back. "Let's just work on this stupid thing."  
  
Weasley rolled her eyes and walked into the library, with me following behind her. I stared fiercly at her back. Her shoulders were all tensed, her back rigid. She carried her books with one arm, her other arm swinging forcefully. She must be really pissed off, I thought. She made a turn to an empty table. I caught a glance at her face. Let's just put it this way... If looks could kill, you'd be dead in a milla-second if you looked at her. But, somehow, I found her face amusing and sort of cute. I found myself smiling as she took a seat.  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
"What?" I snapped as I caught Malfoy smiling.  
  
"Nothing," Malfoy said, rearranging his face to the usual scowl.  
  
"Are you going to sit or what?" I aksed, crossing my arms.  
  
He nodded and sat down.  
  
We were silent for a second.  
  
"Have you even read the project?" I asked, grabbing the scroll.  
  
Malfoy shook his head, "Never glanced at it," he muttered.  
  
"Me either," I muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Malfoy asked in surprise. "Weasley, are you starting to slack off in work?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" I said. "I've just been busy," I defended myself. "And what about you, Malfoy?" I cornered. "This isn't just my project."  
  
He shrugged and grabbed his scroll, too. He and I unscrolled them at the same time.  
  
The scroll said:  
  
Your Project, is not to be ignored or not given 110%, otherwise, you won't get full credit. All projects are to be handed in to Professor McGonagall on the last day of school. Your points will be added to your exam grades.  
  
Your Project:  
  
You will have to train on how to duel, because that will be part of the project. Your group will duel against another group, of a teacher's choice. Your group will battle with every group. The rules are posted in your Common Room. We do suggest that you learn many different spellsfor you to win the most points AND to receive an award.  
  
You will also have to write reports on 10 great wizards or witches of your group choice. Each wizard or witch will have to have a report at least 5 feet long (and no big writing). Other details are also posted in your Common Room.  
  
You have to write a 10 feet long report on ANYTHING that has to do with History of Magic. The details are posted in your Common Room.  
  
Then you must raise either a plant or animal (or both) and record what you did to raise it. The details are ALSO posted in your Common Room.  
  
*Ask any teacher if you have any questions or comments*  
  
  
My mouth dropped open. "How can they expect us to..." I trailed off. "We have to start right now!" I said.  
  
Malfoy was silent. I looked up and saw him muttering to himself.  
  
"Hello?" I asked. "MALFOY!" I said.  
  
"What?" He muttered.  
  
"We have to get started NOW!" I said.  
  
"What?" He asked, confused. He looked up.   
  
I rolled my eyes, "I said 'we have to start our project right now' or we'll never get it done," I said frantically. I got up and started searching the aisles for books on wizards and witches.  
  
"Why?" He asked surprised. "We have until the end of the school year!"  
  
"But, this is too much work!" I exclaimed. "How can you just take it lightly?" I asked, peering out at him from behind a shelf. I hauled the loads of books onto the table, nearly slamming them on Malfoy's hands. He jumped surprised.  
  
I turned and went to get more books before he could open his mouth. I looked around for spell books.  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
I covered my mouth as I saw Weasley rushing up and down the aisles of books. I muffled my laughter. She looked so pathetic... But yet, so cute.  
  
She came back with another pile of books.  
  
I put down my hand and laughed.  
  
"What?" She asked, breathlessly. She brushed aside a lock of red hair and turned to glare at me. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You!" I cried. I gestured towards the books. "This."  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," she said huffily. She stared down at me as I leaned back in my chair, hands behind my head. I put my feet on the table and yawned.  
  
I saw the muscles in her mouth tense. She continued to glare down at me.  
  
"What Weasley?" I snapped.  
  
She took a deep breath. I started whistling and staring at my watch. A minute passed by. All of a sudden I felt my feet being lifted off the table and down to the floor with a thud. I looked up, "Weasley!" I exclaimed. She was dusting off her hands in disgust.  
  
"Get up!" She snapped.  
  
I sat up.  
  
"GET. TO. WORK." She stated and took a seat across from me. She got out her quill and ink bottle and started taking notes down.  
  
I stared at her in astonishment. "You're worse than Granger," I muttered and took out parchment paper, a quill, and ink bottle. I got a book from the pile and started flipping through it, every now and then stealing a glance at her. She never once looked up. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.  
  
  
A/N: So was that long or what? Whoo! You will not BELIEVE how long this took me... Well, review please!   
  
  



	7. Mixed Messages

A/N: So, I'd like to apologize to my regular readers cause' my keyboard was messed up and I couldn't type... But, I got it all fixed up!  
Okay, so the project has been going on for about a month now, okeydokies?  
  
Of course, I'd like to ask why NO ONE REVIEWED. For none of my stories in fact. It was like "Ooh! Justine's keyboard is busted, so we shouldn't review her story." I mean C'MON! I get really discouraged people!!! So for this chapter, please REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
  
Its Impossible  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 7: Mixed Messages  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
"Pass me the ink bottle," I mumbled, not looking up from the parchment paper that had facts about Merlin.  
  
"What's the magic word?" Malfoy muttered, looking up from a book called "Wizards and Witches of History".  
  
"NOW!" I said glaring.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and passed me the ink bottle.  
  
"Did you ask Snape if we could-" I started.  
  
"Professor Snape," Malfoy interrupted sharply.  
  
"Screw it," I replied. "So did you ask him if we could use his dungeons to-"  
  
"Yeah yeah," Malfoy said, cutting me off again.  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch, "Lets go now," I said. I got up and putting the book "Merlin the Wizard" in my bag. I rolled up the parchments and put them in my bag, too. I walked out of the library.  
  
Malfoy ran to catch up with me. When he did, he tried his best to stay in step with me as I made long strides.  
  
"GINNY!" A voice shouted.  
  
We both stopped walking.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "What now Ron?"  
  
"What's this?" Ron asked suspiciously. He studied Malfoy who scowled at him. "Where are you going with him?" Ron demanded.  
  
"We're going to the Great Hall to make out," I said sarcastically.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
I rolled my eyes and whacked his head, "Ron, get real, would you?" I asked. "We're going to Snape's dungeons to practice dueling spells."  
  
"Right then, carrry on," Ron said rubbing his head and walking away.  
  
Malfoy snorted amused.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
Now, THAT is what I called entertainment.  
  
Wealey started to take LONGER strides to Snape's dungeons. It was amazing of how a short girl like her could make bigger strides than a tall boy, like me.  
  
"Slow down would you?" I muttered as I ran to catch up with her.  
  
She ignored me.  
  
We arrived to a very dark, empty dungeon.  
  
"Shit," she muttered. She turned to me, "Do you know any spells to light the candles?" She asked.  
  
I definetley had a handful of spells, but I liked seeing Weasley squirm for a change. I shook my head, "No."  
  
Weasley moaned.  
  
I grinned, "Scared of the dark, Weasley?" I teased.  
  
She glared at me.  
  
For some reason I found myself staring back at her with a deep intensity.  
  
She blinked surprised that I had given her direct eye contact. I could see her blush even in the dark.  
  
I gave an amused smile. Ginny Weasley, the last person I'd think (or anyone would think) would fall for my charm, just fell. It would be pretty fun to play with her mind...  
  
"You know, Weasley," I said in a husky voice. "I think you look pretty in the dark."  
  
For a moment I thought I saw her smile... But then the smile was gone and replaced with a roll of her eyes. "Oh shut up!" She said.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"I know what you're doing," she said, glaring at me.  
  
"What am I doing?" I mimicked.  
  
She ignored my sarcasm. "You're playing with me, Malfoy. Don't you dare deny it!" She warned as I opened my mouth to protest. She shook her head, "Its not going to work on me, Malfoy." And with that she turned and walked out of Snape's dungeon.  
  
I frowned, "What just happened?" I asked myself.  
  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
Ginny you are SO stupid! I scolded myself. You almost FELL for Draco Malfoy! The biggest ego maniac that also happens to be a jack ass. I made a disgusted face. But I couldn't help thinking of his gray eyes staring deep into mine... Ugh! I thought to myself, disgusted.  
  
Draco Malfoy is an ass hole, I thought to myself. The biggest ass hole that ever lived... Remember that, I thought.  
  
  
A/N: Are you guys bored? Do you guys think its boring? Well, just tell me in your review. And yeah, I know, its pretty short compared to my recent chapter. But that was becasue I had a 5 day weekend and had nothing else to do. You won't see anymore of those long chapters till' after the 18th probably... Or I dunno, my Dad my ground me from the computer. Augh!!!! WELL, REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. Change of Heart (well, sort of)

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter... Wow, I can't believe I'm already on the 8th Chapter.... And, I'm sorry if I disappoint you in this chapter for rushing things... well, you'll see what I mean when you read... Oh well, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: As always... I don't own anything.  
  
Its Impossible  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 8: Change of Heart (well, sort of)  
  
Draco's POV:  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"What?" I asked annoyed that someone had snapped me out of my trance of staring at Ginny. But, it was Ginny herself that had done that.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked frowning. "You're supposed to be working."  
  
I shrugged, "Don't tell me what to do Weasley."  
  
"Well, then DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Jeez... You're giving me the creeps."  
  
"I wasn't staring at YOU, Weasley," I said cooly. "I was staring at your enormous ass." (A/N: Do people in England call it arse? Well, whatever, I like ass better.) "It practically takes up your whole body space."  
  
"Bastard," Ginny muttered.  
  
I smirked as I tried to hide a smile. So Ginny had caught me staring... But, I couldn't help it... After the day in the dungeons I had started to notice little things about her. Like the cute way she tucked her hair behind her ears, her bright brown eyes always having something to say, her thin, pink lips... And of course her body... Which I should say was becoming curvier everyday.  
  
Stop it! I cried to myself. Stop thinking about her!  
  
I had never taken my eyes off of her the whole time at the Halloween Ball. She had looked pretty in her green dress robes. And when we had FINALLY practiced for our dueling spells, and when she had beaten me... I had congratulated her...   
  
She was very calm and cool about that day in the dungeons. Neither of us had brought it up... God! I would give anything to know what she had been thinking that day...   
  
Ugh! If I thought about Ginny Weasley one more time I would-  
  
"Malfoy, you are REALLY giving me the creeps," Ginny said, interrupting my thoughts yet again.  
  
"Well, that's because I'm a creepy person Weasley," I replied, hoping that she'd laugh.  
  
She didn't. In reply, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" I snapped. "Potter can make jokes, but I can't?"  
  
"Yes, Malfoy. And I'm glad that you don't make jokes too often because they are just plain scary," Ginny replied.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "I'll remember that when I become the "Most Comedic Wizard"," I joked.  
  
Ginny snorted, "Right."  
  
"I'm serious! It could happen!" I said, still joking. I was going to make her laugh even if it killed me.  
  
Ginny gave a short giggle, which was good enough to satisfy me. "Get to work," she ordered quickly, trying to hide her laughter. She went back to copying down her final draft of Dumbledore.  
  
I sighed and went back to copying down new dueling spells.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry to do this but....)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 months later... (The day before people leave for Christmas Vacation) (A/N: I'M SORRY!!!!!!)  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
"So where are you going for Christmas?" Draco asked.  
  
"Excuse me, you're talking to me?" I asked.   
  
"Yes, I am talking to you Weasley," Draco replied. "Do you see anyone else here at the library when you're supposed to be exchanging gifts, or packing, or better yet- HAVING FUN?!" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "REALLY Malfoy, I just wanted to get some of the project done by Christmas."  
  
"Even the Mud- I mean, er- Granger isn't here!" He said.  
  
"So what?" Ginny asked. "Unlike me, she happens to have a pretty good group. And DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" I said whacking the back of his head. (A/N: hehe...for those of you that read Just Friends... Nothing More, notice the whacking of head... Like Mother like daughter...LOL!) "Its a horrible name!"  
  
"Well, sorree," he muttered. "I didn't even say it!" He exclaimed.  
  
"But you were going to," I said.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I'm really going to need this vacation," he muttered.  
  
"So will I," I muttered.  
  
We glared at eachother.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
Okay, so in the 2 months, she had gotten VERY annoying. Yes, she was cute when she was annoying or annoyed, but I wasn't enjoying it at the moment. One simple mistake and she had gone crazy at me. She hadn't even answered my question...  
  
"You haven't answered my question," I said quietly.  
  
"So I haven't," she replied.  
  
"Well, where are going for Christmas?" I asked.  
  
"I'm staying here," she replied. "The farther away I'll be from you."  
  
I snorted.  
  
"Ugh!" She cried. She got up and stalked out of the library leaving her bag, books, quills, ink bottles, and parchments.  
  
I opened my mouth to call her back, but she had disappeared...  
  
I groaned, and gathered her stuff together.  
  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," I chanted over and over as I was taking a walk outside. Yes, it was cold, but it felt really good... I needed fresh air... "Why does he have to make it so impossible?" I asked.  
  
*About what?* the voice in my head said (A/N: Ahem, yet again to all of you "Just Friends... Nothing More" readers...Like Father like daughter.)  
  
*What do you think he is making so impossible?* The voice in my head continued.  
  
He's making EVERYTHING impossible, I thought to myself.  
  
*Like what?*  
  
Didn't I just say EVERYTHING? I thought sarcastically.  
  
*I'm mean to be specific.*  
  
What do you care? I thought.  
  
*You DO know that YOU'RE the one that's asking yourself this, right?*  
  
Yesssss....Nooooo.... I thought.  
  
*Sigh... Well, its obvious isn't it? You're just mad at him because you think he's making it impossible for you two to date, when its really you who's making it impossible.*  
  
What do you mean? What are you talking about? I thought. I do NOT like Draco Malfoy. And even if I did... I thought, I wouldn't be the one making it impossible he would.  
  
*Why do you think that?*  
  
Because he's just so... so... ugh! IMPOSSIBLE!  
  
*What are you talking about? Don't tell me that you didn't notice the way he's been staring at you. Or the way he's been acting nice to you all of a sudden...*  
  
Malfoy? Nice? They don't mix, I thought.  
  
*Well, they are. Yes, he hasn't TOTALLY changed, but he IS being nice to you. You have to admit it...*  
  
I won't, I thought stubbornly. Malfoy CAN'T change. He won't change.  
  
*So you're not going to believe that you're in love with him...*  
  
Nope, I thought, And you can't make me.  
  
*Stop referring to me as someone else. Remember, I AM YOU.*  
  
Whatever, I thought. Stop talking to me, you're no help at all.  
  
*What do you mean? I just told you that you're in love with Malfoy, but do you listen? Nooooooo.*  
  
I ignored it. I sighed and shivered. I had stayed outside long enough... Time to go back in...  
  
I walked inside Hogwarts and went to the Gryffindor Tower. I came to the fat lady portrait and saw Malfoy sitting down in front of it. His legs were pulled up to his chest, his arms were crossed, and as always, the same scowl was on his face.  
  
"Finally!" He snapped. "Do you know how long I've been wating for you to get here? I even went through the trouble to ask Granger if you were in there."  
  
"What for?" I asked glaring.  
  
He got up and held up my bag. "Forget something?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
I grabbed it from him. Then after a little thinking I said, "Thank you."  
  
He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, "Sooo..." he trailed off.  
  
I gave him a pointed look.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I'd like to go to bed now," I said, gesturing.  
  
"Oh!" He said. He stepped out of the way, "Uhhh... Look Weas- I mean, Ginny," he said quickly.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, slinging my bag on my shoulder.  
  
"I, uh- Well, I hope you have a Merry Christmas," he stammered sheepishly, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Wuh?" I asked. I quickly corrected myself, "Uh, I mean, uh, you too... Draco..."  
  
He nodded, "Well..."  
  
"Um, yeah, well, goodnight," I said.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight Ginny," he said and walked away.  
  
"Good night," I said under my breath again and turned to the portrait.  
  
The fat lady was crying with a smile. "Ahhh.... Young love, gotta love it..." She sniffled, "Got a tissue?"  
  
"Sorry," I said. "Bludgers," I said, saying the password.  
  
"Well, yes that ORIGINALLY was the password, but your brothers changed it to: Ron and Hermione sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G... But, I'll let you in anyway..." The fat lady said and swung open.  
  
I supressed a giggle, then climbed through the portrait hole. A smile was on my lips as I climbed into the Common Room.  
  
*I told you so.*  
  
Be quiet, I thought and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory.  
  
*I told you so... You like Draco...*  
  
"Not in a million years," I replied out loud.  
  
*Oh yes you do...*  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, this is an improvement from the last chapter. Do ya like it? Well, then review!!! And if none of you noticed, I was hinting for you to (cough cough) read my new fic (that has 2 chapters) "Just Friends... Nothing More". Its about Arthur and Molly Weasley and how they got together... K?  
  
And please review for this!!! I need reviews!!! 


	9. I Like Him/Her, I Like Him/Her Not

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry that I had to keep you waiting for this next chapter. I was having writer's block... (Augh!!!! How can this happen to me???) But I figured out what I should do... Thanks for everyone that reviewed... And about Draco staying over Christmas... Well, no he won't be... I mean, has he EVER??? Well, go ahead and read it!  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belongs to J.K. Rowling...  
  
  
Its Impossible  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 9: I Like Him/Her, I Like Him/Her Not  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
I sighed. Today was the day when all the students got to go home to their mums and dads... I was staying here because I didn't feel like being fussed over by Mum... After her letter to me asking about the cute wizards there... I had gotten the impression that Mum was going to ask me those things as soon as I got back from school... The later the better.  
  
Of course, this meant that the only people to talk to were Harry, Ron, and... sigh... Fred and George. And who'd want to talk to them? Fred and George WERE funny and I loved them... But really! Oh well, there was always Hermione...  
  
My Gryffindor friends, Tammy and Betsy were doing last minute packing.  
  
"Oh no! Where's my lucky quill?!" Tammy shrieked frantically. She began searching frantically under her bad.  
  
"Erm... Tammy..." I began.  
  
"Augh! Don't you two just stand there! Help me find it!" Tammy said, flipping pillows and bags.  
  
Betsy gave me a side glance. We stared giggling.  
  
"Stop laughing," Tammy demanded. "I NEED my quill!"  
  
"I-its-" Betsy started. She shook her head in laughter and turned away.  
  
Tammy glared at her, hands on her hips. "What?" She snapped.  
  
I giggled, "Tammy, its behind your ear."  
  
Tammy's eyes widened as she took the quill from behind her ear. She scowled at it. She threw it at me, "Here, you take it. Some lucky quill that is."  
  
"I'll have it!" Betsy said, grabbing it.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"So, Gin, you REALLY aren't going home for the holidays?" Tammy aksed sitting on my bed.  
  
I shook my head, "Nahhh... I'd rather not..."  
  
"Is it because of Harry Potter?" Betsy asked grinning.  
  
I hit her with a pillow, "Nope. And I never want to hear his name again."  
  
"Why?" Betsy asked.  
  
I shrugged, "I don't like him anymore..that 's all."  
  
"Okaaaay," Tammy said. She looked around, "Well, I guess we should get going."  
  
Betsy nodded.  
  
I pouted, "I'll miss you guys."  
  
Betsy made a face at me, "Don't do that! You're going to make me stay!" She whined.  
  
I laughed and held out my arms for a hug.  
  
Betsy and Tammy hugged me.  
  
"Okay, well, see ya later Ginny," Tammy said waving she opened the door and dragged her bags out of the room.  
  
"Bye!" Betsy called as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"See ya," I replied. Then sighed... What was I going to do now? I wondered if Malfoy had left already. I rushed down into the Common Room.  
  
"Ron!" I called. Ron and Harry were in the middle of a chess game.  
  
Ron and Harry looked up startled.  
  
"What is it, Ginny?" Ron asked tonelessly. He went to studying the chess board.  
  
"Do you know if Malfoy left yet?" I asked.  
  
Ron shrugged, "I guess so. Everyone that's leaving left."  
  
"Oh," I said, shoulders slumped.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked yawning.  
  
I shook my head, "Nothing. Thanks anyway." I turned and sat down next to Hermione who was dozing off in her chair.  
  
I frowned, "Why's Hermione sleeping so early?"  
  
Ron and Harry shrugged.  
  
"She must be tired from her busy work schedule," Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Didn't she drop a few classes?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but she still has a lot of classes to take," Harry replied. "I guess she must be pretty exausted."  
  
I nodded... Ugh! Boring! It was too bad that Malfoy left already... I had wished that maybe I could...  
  
*Say goodbye?* My inner voice asked.  
  
Nooo, I thought hotly. I just wanted to tell him to find out what kind of plant or animal we should raise.  
  
My inner voice snorted, *Yeah, right. I don't believe that for a second.*  
  
Well, you can believe whatever you want to believe, I thought. I HAD NOT wanted to say goodbye to Malfoy. Why would I? He's the most annoying, insensitive, smelly git I've ever seen.  
  
*So? You still wanted to say goodbye to him.*  
  
What for? I thought. I'm going to see him when he gets back.  
  
*Hey, YOU'RE the one that wanted to say goodbye.*  
  
I frowned, then why are you bugging me?  
  
Ron frowned at me, "Ginny, are you okay? You have this strange look on your face."  
  
I snapped out of my thinking, "What? Oh, I uh... I was just thinking about something," I mumbled.  
  
"What's our little sister been thinking about?" Fred asked, coming down from the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... How many times do we have to say it?" George asked, coming behind Fred.  
  
"Say it?" Fred asked. "We live it!"  
  
I frowned, "Live what?"  
  
Fred and George cried in despair.  
  
"Have we taught you nothing?!" George cried.   
  
"No, I guess not," I said humoring them.  
  
"Really Ginny... Its really simple see-" Fred said.  
  
George nodded, "Very simple."  
  
They looked me straight in the eye, "Don't think during vacation."  
  
I made a face at them, "Why not?"  
  
"Its dangerous Ginny. Very Dangerous," Fred said.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well, we'll see you kiddies later," Fred said, pushing George towards the portrait hole.  
  
They climbed through, but suddenly, George's head appeared out of it, "And don't forget what we said, Ginny," George said.  
  
"I'll try not to," I said sarcastically.  
  
I sighed when they left.  
  
*Okay then, now that they're gone. I propose you go upstairs and write a letter to your dear Draco and say how much you love and care for him.*  
  
Never! I thought.  
  
*Why not?*  
  
"Just leave me alone!" I exclaimed.  
  
Harry and Ron turned to me with confused faces.  
  
Hermione stirred from her nap, but then went back to deep sleep.  
  
I turned beet red, "Erm... Sorry, just thinking aloud," I said.  
  
They turned away.  
  
I sighed and decided to go upstairs, get out of my head, get out of my head, I thought to myself.  
  
*Do you want me or Draco?*  
  
"Ugh!" I groaned.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
"Draco darling! Give your mum a kiss," Mum said as soon as I entered the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Hi Mum," I mumbled giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Where's Dad?" I asked.  
  
"Out on business I suppose," she replied. "Do you need help to unpack?" She asked.  
  
I shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
"Well, just ask one of the house elves to unpack for you. Okay? I'll be in my room," she said, and walked away.  
  
"Good to see you, too," I muttered. I sighed, it was too bad that I didn't get to say goodbye to Ginny... I didn't have the guts to approach her during breakfast...  
  
Some of the house elves carried my trunks and bags upstairs to my room.  
  
I sighed and followed them. After they finished unpacking I sent them away and lay down flat on my bed. It was definetley going to be a long vacation... There was nothing to do in this boring, big house.  
  
I sighed and stared out the window. Snow was being tossed around. I saw one last leaf fall to the ground. I frowned. A leaf? It was winter, and a LEAF was falling? Amazing, I thought.   
I stared as the leaf fell to the white snow. It was a firey red. It looked just like the color of Ginny's hair. I sighed, thinking about her...  
  
I should of said goodbye to her, I thought angrily. But I was just a coward. But it IS sort of her fault, too, I thought. She hadn't come down to say goodbye to me- and there was no way in hell that I could have went up to the Gryffindor Tower and said goodbye to her. Ron Weasley would have hit the roof.  
  
I frowned, why did I care anyway? Since when had I started to have any feelings for Weasley? Let alone ANYONE but myself? I groaned. It was her fault, I thought bitterly. She has me hooked or something, I thought. Her bright, brown eyes must have hypmotized me or something, I thought.   
  
So what was I going to do about it? I wondered.  
  
  
A/N: Sigh... So I guess this was the most BORING chapter EVER! This chapter really had no point to it. So anyway, the next Chapter will be SO much better. Its going to be Christmas and stuff, okay?  
Please review even though it was boring. PLEASE?  



	10. An Unexpected Surprise

A/N: Okay, hopefully this chapter is better than the previous one. Thanks for all the reviews again, really appreciate them even though the last chapter was boring. So here's a *hint hint*, I'd appreciate more for this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters because most of them belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. And I got the "Borrowers" form the movie "The Borowers" duh!  
  
Its Impossible  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 10: An Unexpected Surprise  
  
  
Ginny's POV:  
I sighed, chewing on the end of my quill. What was it that I could write about that had to do with History of Magic? The Goblin Rebellion of 1733? The Borrowers' World War V? Ugh! WHAT?!  
  
Then I had to think of a plant or animal to raise. Hagrid and Professor Sprout were more than happy to give us ideas. What could I raise? A niffler? Maybe I could teach it how NOT to wreck a house... Ron would be pleased. But then again, Malfoy would probably accuse me of just wanting to find gold for our family and he'd start being MALFOY and tease me about my family being poor. The bloody ass hole.  
  
I groaned in fury. Here I was, working my brains out for our stupid project and then he was probably at home, doing absoulutely NOTHING! It wasn't FAIR!  
  
"Ginny, I'm impressed," Hermione's voice said, knocking me out of my thoughts.  
  
I jumped and looked up, "Oh hey, Hermione. What're you doing here?" I asked.  
  
She shurgged, "Working on the project. How about you?"  
  
"Same thing," I replied. "But you looked pretty tired when I saw you at the Common Room yesterday..."  
  
She shrugged, "I'm okay now. Anyway, I'll see you later okay? I have to work on this thing," she said gesturing a pot with something that looked like a mandrake.  
  
"You're not taking it out are you?" I asked alarmed.  
  
She shook her head, "No don't worry, I won't."  
  
I sighed as she went to another table and started reading books about mandrakes.  
  
I began thumping my quill on my parchment paper, thinking of an idea to just hit me. But I came up with none... I sighed and let my thoughts carry me away to La la land. Christmas was tomorrow... Whoo-hoo, yea... And look where I am now... At the library... That's just so sad...  
  
"Really Weasley, you're patheitc. Working on the project the day before CHRISTMAS!"  
  
I knew who I was even before I looked up. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.  
  
He shrugged, "I got bored at home and decided to come back earley. Mum gave me my presents already," he said, gesturing to a bag next to him.  
  
"Come to shove it in my face?" I asked, wryly.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want... Then, sure!" Draco said, grinning.  
  
I shook my head, "Its not what I want. What I want is for you to sit down and help me decide what we should raise... A plant or animal?"  
  
"Animal definetely," he replied, sitting down and looking at the books I had taken off the shelves.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged, "They're more fun."  
  
"Fun?" I asked.  
  
"Yup," he replied.  
  
I shook my head. I would never understand Malfoy. NEVER.  
  
"So what kind of animal should we raise?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."  
  
I rolled her eyes, "You're not helping."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. "You ask a question, I answer it."  
  
I sighed and opened a huge book called "Looking for a strange magical creature that you can use for a pet?"  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
I pursed my lips to keep from laughing.  
  
She flipped through pages looking for creatures we could raise. I just sat there staring at her intently.  
  
She finally turned to me, "What is it?" She asked.  
  
I shrugged, "Nothing."  
  
"Why aren't you doing anything?" She asked.  
  
"There's nothing to do," I replied.  
  
"Well then find something to do besides stare at me!" She said, exasperated.  
  
"What? You're scared?" I teased.  
  
She punched me in the arm. She didn't even try to be gentle. It hurt a lot.  
  
"OW!" I cried.  
  
"Why would I be scared of you?" She asked sweetly.  
  
I shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.  
  
I sighed and drummed my fingers on the table. I was bored. Really bored. And staring at Ginny wasn't an option because she kept giving me these weird looks and I knew that she's noticed me watching. I frowned, what was I going to do?  
  
I had told Mum and Father that I had work to do at school, and they let me go, so it wasn't so bad. But, I could tell that Father was suspicious. I sighed. This wasn't good. Me, Draco Malfoy falling for Ginny Weasley. No, I am NOT falling for her, I repeated to myself sternly. You are a Malfoy and you are can do MUCH better than that. But I couldn't shake off the dizziness I felt after staring into her bright brown eyes. (A/N: Corny corny corny! *pulls out her hair*)  
  
I shook my head. I better get rid of these feelings before something happens...  
  
*Like what?*  
  
I dunno... Something, I thought.  
  
*Like telling Weasley how you feel? Wow, big stuff huh? It would be easier if you just kissed her by surprise.*  
  
Are you crazy?! Ginny would rip my head off. She'd save the rest of my body for Ron.  
  
*How do you know that she doesn't have the same feelings for you?*  
  
I just know, I thought firmly.  
  
*Fine. Suit yourself, Malfoy.*  
  
Alright, I will.  
  
I shook my head. I looked up and found Ginny giving me a one eyebrow raised look.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For about a minute you had these strange expressions on your face like you were fighting with an imaginary friend," she replied.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, his name is Bob."  
  
Ginny laughed and shook her head, "Malfoy you're mad."  
  
I shrugged, "So what can I do?"  
  
"Write up a rough draft about something about history," she replied and went back to reading the magical creature book.  
  
I nodded and went to the shelves to find a book that contained History of Magic. As I studied the shelves my mind began to wander to tomorrow. It was going to be Christmas tomorrow. I shook my head. It was Christmas Eve and Ginny and I were cooped up in the library. This was mad. Even Granger had left! I walked calmly back to Ginny and stood right above her.  
  
She looked up, "What?"  
  
I grabbed her arm, "Let's go," I stated and started dragging her out of the library.  
  
"Wha- Where? Why?!" She exclaimed, trying to resist.  
  
"Because its Christmas Eve and you need to get out more," I replied.  
  
"What if I don't like to get out more?" Ginny asked, exasperated. "What if I WANT to work on the project."  
  
"Well, I just can't accept that, you alien," I replied.  
  
Ginny laughed and let me drag her around the castle. I didn't really know where or what we were going to do, but it had to be good...  
  
  
  
A/N: Yup, awww, isn't Draco sweet? But I know, I know, he normally wouldn't act this way, but I dunno, he's J.K.'s character, but I just decided to mess up his personality. Anyway, review! 


	11. So Wrong

A/N: Okay- so people are probably saying FINALLY, she updated! Lol, sorry- I've just been bursting with other ideas. Part of this chapter was one of those 'ideas'. But I decided to put it on this story. You might be mad since this is pretty short. But oh well. Okay, so read on!!!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books!  
  
Its Impossible By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 11: So Wrong  
  
Draco's POV: Ginny and I walked side by side together to the frozen lake. Okay, so my BIG plan didn't exactly work out. It wasn't entirely big, or something she'd remember 20 years from now, but it would do.  
  
Ginny sighed loudly, "I REALLY wanted to get some work done," she sighed.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh stop it. We're already here- No turning back. Besides, YOU wanted to go here."  
  
Ginny shook her head grinning, "Are you kidding me? YOU," She said, poking his chest with her finger, "Were the one that dragged me over here."  
  
"I merely helped you get over here," I said, denyingly.  
  
Ginny snorted, "Right- Liar."  
  
I pushed her teasingly. She pushed me back.  
  
We stopped, walking silently. The lake was a few feet away from us. We stopped at the edge and stared at our reflections.  
  
It was strange, staring at our reflections, blended together by the ice. Her red hair was everywhere, blending with my blonde. You could barely make out my cold gray eyes- But her warm, borwn ones, speckled with gold stood out like a light in the darkness. (A/N: I know, that was horrible.)  
  
We must have stood there in silence for what seemed like hours, but must have been only a few minutes. It was strange. I'm not one for silence. It bugs me so much. But right that moment, I didn't care. Just being next to Ginny... Made me feel relaxed. I didn't have to put up a tough act in front of her. She understood me. (At least, that must have been what I was thinking at the moment.)  
  
"I come out here all the time," Ginny said softly. "You know- Just to gather my thoughts, even when I have nothing to think about."  
  
"In the cold?" I asked frowning.  
  
She shrugged, "It doesn't bug me much." Of course, right after she said that, she shivered.  
  
"It doesn't bug you that much? Are you sure?" I asked teasingly. "You're shivering."  
  
"I don't think so," she replied, shaking her head.  
  
I smiled, and put my arm around her shoulder. She didn't push it off, or back away. In fact, she lay her head on my chest. I tensed up, but soon relaxed. It was Ginny- Nothing to worry about.  
  
I looked down at her. She was staring up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. I leaned, down, my lips were barely touching hers when I paused.   
  
What was I DOING?!  
  
I backed away, "I've got to go," I said quickly and ran off.  
  
"Draco-" she started.  
  
At the back of my mind, that voice was bugging me.  
  
*Chicken!!!*  
  
"Grrr," I muttered. I stopped right outside of the Hogwarts doors. And leaned on one of them. "Stupid," I muttered. I was a MALFOY. Ginny was a WEASLEY. Us- it felt right... But it was so wrong. What I did- Well, almost did back them was just stupid, stupid- STUPID!  
  
I turned to go inside, and saw a flash of red hair at the corner of my eye. I rushed inside, without a backward look, pushing her red hair and her gorgeous brown eyes out of my mind...  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it- Please review! 


End file.
